Wolf
Wolf is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is the leader of Star Wolf, who are seen as rivals to Star Fox. In Brawl, Wolf was a fairly heavy character; his crouching stance fooled people into thinking he was light. He hit hard, but his mobility wasn't very good. In Battle Royale, he's still pretty heavy, although he's much more mobile: He's faster than Falco and slower than Fox. He's a bit weaker, but he still hits strong. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Wolf launches his head backwards and howls into the air. *Dtaunt: Wolf pounds his hand onto the ground. He then looks at the opponent and growls. *Ltaunt: Wolf kicks in front of him, saying, "What's the matter, scared?". The kicks do not hurt the opponent. *Rtaunt: Wolf pounds his hands together in a fist, looks at the opponent and says, "I will hunt you down". If he's fighting Fox, he says, "The Wolf hunts the Fox". If he's fighting Falco, he says, "The bird is the weakest link". Ground Game *Jab: Wolf claws the opponent in front of him. He then performs an upward slash, and finally, a downward slash. It's similar to how it worked in Brawl; it's quick, deals nice damage, and gets Wolf to travel a fair amount of distance on stage. The priority on the move isn't very good, although it will clash with any sword attack, which is good against opponents like Marth and Link. The first hit deals deals 3%, the second hit 2%, and the third hit 5%. *Dash Attack: Wolf performs a quick upward-diagonal kick. The range on this move is pretty good, but like most Dash Attacks, this move can't grasp that combo's are important. The ending lag on this move prevents Wolf from doing anything after it, and even if he could, the "not so good knockback but good enough to prevent combo's" issue arises. It isn't a useless move, mostly due to the range, but not a move Wolf should be using often. The attack deals 9%. *Ftilt: Wolf reaches out for the opponent and hits them with his claws. This move can be sweetspoted if you hit with the very edge of this move. The damage and knockback increase quite a bit, thankfully. If you don't manage to hit with the edge of this move, it still isn't bad. The solid range and added goods to the sweetspotted hit essentially ask you to hit from a fairly long distance. If you hit closely, you can start, continue, or end a combo, although you can continue and finish one from a distance. The attack deals 6% normally, and 10% sweetspotted. *Utilt: Wolf kicks upward, 90 degrees. This move works as a good anti-air, especially seeing as how it's very quick. The damage has been nerfed quite a bit from Brawl, though. It still works as a juggle, and can actually start some combo's. Despite the appearence, it actually hits grounded opponents, so take advantage of that. Best used as an anti-air, although as an overall move it isn't bad. The attack deals 6%. *Dtilt: Wolf performs a crouching kick. This move does wonders for poking the opponent (shield poker is also a good use for this move). The range is decent, and is one of Wolf's most reliable ways of comboing into a Fsmash. There are moves you can combo in and out of with this move (essentially all of them, save one or two; this move is excellent for combo's). Of course, you won't use it much outside of combo's, unless you're putting some poking pressure on your opponent. The attack deals 7%. *Fsmash: Wolf crouches down backwards a slight back. He then lungers forward about 10% of Final Destination, hitting any opponents in his way. This is a 2-hit combo, although it's not a natural combo. The knockback is great, and the distance he travels is incredible. If you have a Super Mushroom, this goes about 30% of Final Destination. That is insane! The move is quite punishable, though, so pulling it out of the blue is not a good idea. Still, it's a smart idea for Wolf players to use this move to finish combo's. The knockback is great, making for some surprisingly early KO's. The attack deals 15% uncharged and 19% charged. *Usmash: Wolf aims his legs upwards and kicks twice. It essentially has the exact same functions as his Utilt, only this move hits twice, has more knockback and less priority. Of course, the damage is better, but this is a Usmash, of course it's better. This move is also a bit more punishable; the standard stuff for a Usmash. The basic usage of the moves are the same, though. The attack deals 14% uncharged and 17% charged. *Dsmash: Wolf claws the opponent downward, and then does the same in the opposite direction. This move is changed from Brawl in how the damage isn't very good, but otherwise it's the same. Pretty good knockback, good range, and solid to use a poker attack. Wolf also makes an odd noise when he uses this move, but he did in Brawl, too. An overall good Smash for Wolf to use to build on his offensive game, as well as use to shield poke. Be warned, though, it's very punishable. It's also one of the few Dsmashes that deals the same damage on both sides (the damage isn't very good, as a tradeback). The attack deals 11% uncharged and 15% charged. Air Game *Nair: Wolf spins around in a few circles. This is not a natural combo, so the chances of every hit on this move hitting are second to none. This has never been a very useful move, but if you land on the ground while using it, there isn't much ending lag, so it's a good move to use to make your other moves fresh. Otherwise, the options this move have aren't very good. Each hit of this attack deal 1%, 8 times, for an overall total of 8%. The sweetspot from Brawl is gone. *Fair: Wolf quickly swipes his opponent. This ending lag on this move is still pretty infamous, but the startup is non-existant, making it a good combo finisher. The range is pretty good, but it's overall a WYSIWYG type of move. There isn't much explanation needed. The attack deals 9%. *Bair: Wolf kicks behind him. Another WYSIWYG move; good range, not much ending lag, some fairly noticeable startup, and decent damage. You can start what would resemble a Wall of Pain, although with Wolf's air mobility (and lack of a third/more jump) actually landing one is very unlikely. It's surprisingly good to KO an opponent near the edge of the stage, and while the Fair does that as well, this one has less ending lag (although it's still there). The attack deals 9%. *Uair: Wolf clwas his opponent in an aerial rainbow arc. The range on this move is stellar, making for a very good anti-air. It can hit opponents next to him, too, although they can't be hit below Wolf (which makes sense). It's a rather punishable move, but you can combo out of it, so if it lands you should be all right. A decent move, overall; the attack deals 10%. *Dair: Wolf raises his hands and spikes his opponent with his claws. This move has a ton of start up, but for a meteor smash, the start up isn't very bad. The ending lag isn't too bad, either, and it's possible to recover with Wolf after using this move. There's no sourspot for this move; if it lands, it's a meteor smash. Useful in that aspect, and if you combo into it, you'll find satisfactory results. The attack deals 13%. Throws *Grab: Wolf grabs his opponent. The range is much shorter than that of the other Star Fox characters, not to mention that it's in the bottom 10 worst grab ranges in the game. The Pivot and Dash grab aren't much better. *Pummel: Wolf knees his opponent. The fastest pummel in the game, although after the first hit, this won't affect Stale-Move Negotiation. Not to mention it only deals 1%. *Fthrow: Wolf throws his opponent forward a stupidly short distance. You can make some easy chain grabs with this; while it isn't an infinite by any means, you can essentially use this move at least 3 times in succession for chain grab against most characters (Jigglypuff you can only get twice, and Pichu you can only get once). The throw deals 6%. *Bthrow: Wolf throws the opponent up a bit and claws them backwards. A generally useless throw unless you're aiming to KO; if that's the case, this move KO's at around 160% when it's fresh. The throw deals 7%. *Uthrow: Wolf throws the opponent upward and slashes them with his claws. It has the same usage as the Bthrow, although with this one you can at least Star KO with (or set up a Jab Lock, although it's hard to do that with Wolf). The throw deals 7%. *Dthrow: Wolf throws the opponent to the ground, and then claws them downward. This is a great throw, seeing as how you can combo out of it with essentially any move. Your opponent can tech bounce this, though, so be careful. The throws deals 9%. Specials *Special: Blaster. Wolf takes out a Blaster and fires it at the opponent. Wolf's blaster is very different from Fox's; the shape is different, and the projectile itself is much larger. It travels about 1/2 of Final Destination, compared to Fox's 1/3. The blaster itself can also hit the opponent. The distance it travels is relatively slow, and as a projectile, it isn't very useful. However, the move itself can strangely be implemented into some of Wolf's combo's. The blaster itself (not the projectile) has IASA Frames, so you can combo into some of Wolf's attacks with the Blaster. The projectile, at lower percents, can also be combo'd out of, although it's much less reliable. Overall, Wolf's Blaster makes for a mediocre projectile. It's a very good tool to use in combo's, which is strange, seeing as how it's a projectile. It also makes for a decent approach tool. The blaster deals 5%, and the projectile itself deals 9%. *Side Special: Counterwolf. Wolf grins mockingly at the opponent and waits for them to attack. If Wolf is hit by any attack, be it a projectile or a physical attack, Wolf will dash about 2 feet ahead and perform a quick punch to the opponents neck, back, or head. All opponents have those body parts. The damage dealt actually varies on which body part Wolf hits; on the page, there is a chart that shows how much damage is dealt to each character. Hitting their back deals 8%, hitting their head deals 10%, and hitting their neck deals 12%. This is definitely a move used best in 3 or 4 player matches. Surprising things can happen with this move in a match like that. The amount of time this move lasts is pretty bad, lasting for one half of a second. It doesn't cost meter, so the time usage is pathetic. If you can land it, the move will certainly have it's use, but otherwise it isn't a very worthwhile move. Landing it is truly the hardest part. *Down Special: Wolf Strike. Wolf crouches down on the ground. The lowest he can go is about 3 seconds into the move before the attack stops to be impacted. The player can hold Down Special to increase the amount of time Wolf crouches. Wolf can actually stay crouched infinitely, as long as the player is holding Down Special and he isn't getting attacked. When released, Wolf will lunge forward. If he doesn't come in contact with his opponent, nothing happens. If he does, however, he will claw them to the ground. If you don't charge the move at all, it will go vertical. Any charge after that, the move will go diagonally forward. You can change which direction you're facing by holding the control down diagonally and turning whichever direction you want to face. As an overall move, it's a very good one; uncharged, it acts as a meteor smash, although both versions leave Wolf in a helpless state if he manages to use it in the air. While the charged version of this move isn't something you'd combo with, it's an unblockable attack (the uncharged isn't though). And, yes, it can be sidestepped, just not blocked. Overall, a good move for approaching, building pressure, and even some mind games, if used properly. The vertical Strike deals 12%, and the diagonal shot deals 15%. *Up Special: Wolf Shoot. Wolf soars upward in a drill-like motion. In Brawl, this move was called "Fire Wolf, but since this move has no fire aspects to it, the name was changed. Anyway, this move is stellar as an offensive move. The startup has been made non-existant, and while it leaves Wolf in a helpless state, the knockback is very good. It doesn't KO until around 200% or so, but Wolf will still be safe if he lands this move, regardless. As a recovery move, on the other hand, this move is pretty bad. The ledge grab distance is awful, constantly missing the ledge that seems oh so close. Your opponent can easily air dodge this move, and since Wolf won't want to focus on his air combo's while recovering, you shouldn't really combo into this. That being said, the distance traveled is a bit longer than it was in Brawl, so it's buffed a little bit. Overall, this a great offensive move. As a recovery move, it's still bad, but it's better than it was in Brawl. The attack deals 15%; the last hit deals 8%, so if that misses (you'll only have to worry about that against Pichu), the attack deals 7%. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: The Poisonous Hunter Wolf'. Wolf charges at the opponent, running in a simple straight line. If he misses his opponent, he'll stop at the edge of the stage (this can only be used on the ground). If it hits, then Wolf will bite the opponent a few times, then finally throw them on the ground. The opponent will be poisoned for a short time; while poisoned, an opponent gains 1% per second. The effect only lasts 10 seconds, and the biting itself deals 40%. Despite sounding like an unimpressive Final Smash, it does have its uses. For example, say you're fighting Bowser and he's at a very high %. You can actually use the poison effect of this move to lul him into a false sense of safety. Or, if you're fighting someone like Pichu, you can simply add on the damage and KO him/her as soon as possible. It shouldn't be used on mid-weights, though, since when they're at a certain % area they can likely stay away from Wolf. A deceiving Final Smash that can really be used well in some scenarios, this final smash will likely be ignored by most players for the lack of initial damage. While it can't be combo'd into very easily, it's possible. *'Battle Attack: Wolfen Raid'. Wolf howls "Star Wolf" into the air, as two Wolfen come flying through the air. Piloting them are none other than Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso. The two fly through the stage (where they fly through is about the distance of the Shuttle Loop, being used on the platform on Final Destination). As they fly by, they will attack the opponent, similar to how Star Fox does on Corneria. Unlike them, however, Leon and Panther actually know what they're doing. They will target your opponent, and will surprisingly aid Wolf in his combo's. While they won't extend your combo's by any means, they will apply some very good pressure to your opponent, and when he/she messes up, Wolf can punish it with a strong combo. They also end Wolf's combo's rather well. The two stay on screen for 10 seconds only, though, so use them while you can. A list of the weapons the two use can be found on the Battle Attack's page. Leon and Panther's Wolfen's themselves deal 40%. [[Don't ask|The damage output is very similar to his Final Smash, although this one is a bit more worthwhile.]] *'Ultimate Smash: Wolfen'. Performed by pressing Up, then Up again, then Special. Wolf looks in the air and says, "We're gonna have fun with this thing!. Wolf then jumps high in the sky, and comes down with a Landmaster colored like a Wolfen. By pressing the Normal Attack button, Wolf will fire a lazer that goes across the entire stage, no matter what the obstacle, and deal 20%. By pressing Special Attack, Wolf will fire a lazer that doesn't pass obstacles (and only goes 70% of the stage), but is larger and deals 40%. By jumping, the Landmaster will fly; unlike Brawl, you cannot KO using this; the opponent will fall of the Wolfen if this is performed. Despite being nerfed mostly, it does last a longer time: 17 seconds. It may seem long, especially for a move that leaves a character in a completely invincible state, but he can only use this once. Not to mention, the Landmaster is slow. Characters with good mobility can easily dodge this move. You can still use the hide under the stage technique, as well, although Wolf can still catch characters doing this. This move is best used on opponents like Ganondorf. The Special Attack laser breaks through Super Armor, but the Normal Attack one does not. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia